


Torn Between Love and Justice

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: She was a pirate, he was a marine. Yet, they fell in love. But it wasn't meant to be so they decided to ignore the blooming feelings. But then, an accident happened and that accident led them to make a mistake that they regret after it was done. They swore to forget what happened and since then, he have never seen her. Unknown to him, that mistake would come back to hunt him, ten years later. [This story happened a few years after Strawhat Luffy became the pirate king. This is an x reader story but the story isn't really focused to the reader. The main character on this one is actually your son.]





	1. The Meeting

A long time ago, they were like dog and cat.

Being a marine, it was his duty to capture her, the pirate. 

She enjoyed the chase. She loved making him run in circles and loved messing with him.

He was different than the other marines. She hated the marine but he was different. And for that, she respect him.

To him, she was a bothersome pirate. But for a pirate, she was still honorable. And he respect her for that.

As that chase goes on, little by little, they fell in love.

But they were not meant to be. He was a marine, she was a pirate. They decided to forget but fate has a different plan.

One fated day, their ships collide. The weather was terrible but it was against his code to let a pirate go just because of a bad weather.

He ordered to attack. And she fought back.

The pirate boarded the marine's ship. Swords clashed as their ships tried to fight the gigantic waves that wanted to tear their ships apart.

They both ignored the danger of the sea and fought bravely. Bad decision has been made and one crash of the wave sent both to the sea.

He was a devil fruit user making it impossible for him to swim. That leaves her swimming deep after him to save his sorry smokey ass.

Later, they found themselves on a deserted island. No human, just forest and animals.

Lucky for them, the place were full of fruits so they don't really need to worry about getting hungry. The animals were quite vicious but both of them were strong enough to fend for themselves.

A temporary ceasefire has been made and they spend their days being pissed at each other.

He was rude while she loves aggravating him.

Days has passed and there was still no rescue. She actually think of making a boat and leaving but the sea around the area was quite dangerous. Sea monsters were all around and there was no way she would end up as a fodder for them.

Also, she doubt he would come with her and she refuse to leave him there.

As irritating as he may be at times, she was quite fond of him. She like him. He was very manly, strong and although a bit rough, he has a good sense of justice. It was stupid for a pirate like her to talk about justice but unlike the other pirates, she still has a kindness inside her and he knows that.

That was probably the reason why he haven't suffocate her with smoke or something yet.

Week passed and still no rescue on sight, they become closer.

Then the fated night came. They sat beside each other, looking up to the sky. She wasn't sure how but she managed to make him talk about himself.

He told her about his past and she told him of hers. Of why she hated the marines and why she choosed to be a pirate. He told her she made a terrible choice, she told him it was the only choice.

And then everything happened so fast. Again, she wasn't sure what happened but before she knew it, his rough lips were pressed on her.

He was always rough when trying to capture her but that night, she realized he could be gentle if he wanted to.

He was careful in touching her. He made sure she was comfortable and she wanted it. His touch were gentle and his kisses were sweet. It was like, he love her.

That night, he was not a marine and she was not a pirate. He was just a man and she was a woman. They were just two person sharing the sweetness of lust. Or was it love?

Who cares? 

Love or lust, it didn't matter to them. All they wanted that night was to be joined and to savor the sweet sin they were committing.

He showed her a lovely night but as the morning came, both of them regretted what they have committed. They both decided that what happened that night didn't happened.

He was a marine, she was a pirate. They're mortal enemies. It was a mistake.

The next day, his rescue came. He brought her with him, arresting her but let her escape on a boat that night.

Since then, she disappeared. The name [epithet] [y/n] disappeared, never to be heard ever again.

* * *

Ten years later...

"I hate you, mom!!!" the white haired ten years old run out of the house in anger. Tears fell from his eyes, as frustration creep into him.

"Rust! Come back here!" his mother, former pirate [epithet] [y/n] yelled only to be ignored by his angry son.

She cursed as the child keep running. When he was out of her sight, she tiredly sat on the chair.

The reason of their fight was because of her refusal to tell him who was his father. She told him that he was already dead but he refused to believe her, blabbing something about his guts telling him that she was lying. 

"Stupid guts. Probably got it from his father." she muttered.

But she has a feeling that her old crew mate who visited her yesterday drunkenly slipped and mentioned things to him. The bastard just came without notice, asking her to join the crew again.

Screw them. She already has her hands full raising a stubborn child.

Her child who wanted to know who his father.

She understand that he wanted to know who was his father. She was adopted too and she kinda rebelled when she found out she wasn't her parents child. They refused to tell her who her real parents were and up until now, she still has no idea where she came from. However, she understand now that there might be a reason why they don't want her to know who her real parents. Now that she was hiding something to her own child, she understand better. 

She sighed once again and stood up to cook Rust'sRust's favorite food as a peace offering when a panicked voice called out to her along with a frantic knocking on the door.

"[y/n]-San! [y/n]-San!"

"Is that Flynn?" she muttered and moved to open the door.

A child on the same age as Rust looked up to her as she opened the door. It was her son's friend, Flynn. And for some reason, his cheek was swelling.

"Flynn, what's wrong?" she asked.

 

"Rust! He stowed away on a cargo ship!"

"What?!"

"He said he wanted to find his father! I tried to stop him but he punched me!"

[y/n] dashed out of their home and run towards the dock. She look around but all that cargo ships has already sailed. Only some pirate ships were there.

[y/n]'s knees weakened and fell to the ground.

"Rust... No..."

* * *

 

"Smoker-san, the supplies has arrived." the bespectacled black haired woman informed the new Admiral.

Smoke float around as the man sitting behind d the desk turned his chair to face the subordinate. "Alright, I'll go check them myself, Tashigi. Just send these scraps papers to the old man." he ordered.

The woman, Tashigi sighed, closing her eyes. "They're not scraps, Smoker-san. They're important documents."

"They're useless scraps to me." he said and stood up. "Oh, right. How's the recruitments going on?"

Tashigi sighed, shaking her head. "Not good. It seems that the amount of people who wanted to join the marine has decreased."

"What the hell! Why?!" Smoker angrily snapped.

Tashigi looked up to him with a serious look. "Young people these days dreams of being a pirate, Admiral."

"Tsk." Smoker puffed more smoke in irritation. 

Years ago, Strawhat Luffy became the Pirate King. Since then, the marine has been working hard to capture him. Turned out that he was a lot more slippery than the former pirate king, Gold D. Roger.

His influence scattered throughout the land, planting bad seeds on the mind of young people and now, everyone wanted to be a pirate. 

Thanks to that, the people who wanted to join the Marine decreased and now they're understaffed.

"Damn Strawhat and his pirates." he cursed and walked to the door. "Don't forget what I ordered you to do." he reminded and left the room.

Smoker made his way through the long hall of his headquarters at Loguetown.

The place has been peaceful thanks to his hard work.

All his life, what he did was to keep the world peaceful and safe from evil pirates. 

Sure, he understand that not all pirates were evil but he hated the fact that those good pirates chooses to be a pirate instead of joining the marine that needed more people like them.

Like Strawhat. Marine might be better if Strawhat became a marine. He really don't understand why the grandson of the hero, Garp became a pirate. Then again, Luffy's father, Dragon was also a bad seed.

"If I have a son, I would watch over him, 24/7, making sure being a pirate would never crossed his mind." he muttered.

He was already 45 years old. He had lovers before but since being a marine was his first and foremost, he had no time with them and before he knew it, they were gone.

He was so busy with his job. But then, Tashigi was just as busy as he was and Tashigi was married now. She also has two daughters now.

"Maybe, marriage is not for me..." he thought bitterly.

It wasn't like marriage didn't entered his mind before.

Once upon a time, he actually fell in love. The only issue was the woman was a pirate. They can't be together so he ignored his feelings. Somehow, he regretted doing so. 

She disappeared later on. He thought that maybe, if he only used his head and admitted his feelings, he could persuade her to leave the life of piracy and start a new life with him.

Come to think of it, he became workaholic when she disappeared. Maybe the reason why he ignored his previous lovers was because they can't take her place and so he ended up using his work to forget her.

Where was that woman now? Was she alive? If she was, then maybe she has a family of her own now.

A faint smile escaped him. "Wonder what you're up to now, [y/n]?"

* * *

The cargo ship finally reached a land and strangely, no one found Rust at the storage.

He hid himself behind the big boxes and ate the fruits in there. At night, he run to the kitchen to get bottle of water and use the restroom.

Proud of his accomplishment, he moved out of the barrel where he was hiding.

"Ow... That guy who carried me was really rough." Rust muttered as he remembered hitting his head a few times when the barrel he was hiding in was brought out.

He look around. He was on a bustling port. He could see the houses a few distance from where he was standing. They look different from the houses back on his island.

They looked bigger and grander. The atmosphere was also different. Just where in the world was he now?

"Where should I start looking..?" he muttered. 

His mother used to be a pirate. He knew that. Her mother didn't hid that fact from him. Mother never hidden anything except of any information about his father.

All he wanted to know was his name. Was that too much? 

She told him he was dead but then, her mother's old crew mate visited and when he got drunk, he told him that his father was a 'pain-in-the-ass' marine and up until now, he was still a pain. That made him happy. That only meant he was alive.

He was about to ask him his name but he passed out. The next time he asked, the man was already sober an paled when he realized he talked when he was drunk. He hastily escaped telling him to just ask his own mother. But when he asked his mother, she got angry and they fought.

"Marine..." His eyes brightened. "That's right! I should join marine! There was a chance I would find dad there!" he turned to run away bit suddenly bumped to someone. 

The force send him down to the ground.

"Ow!"

"Hey, are you alright, boy?"

Rust looked up as smoke clouded his vision. His eyes widened seeing a big man with two cigar on his mouth.

"!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Smoker

"Gah! [y/n]-chan! Don't kill me!"

"Argo! You bastard! If something happens to my baby, I'll feed you to the sea king!"

[y/n] shook her former crew mate furiously. Her anger seeping through her, making the other pirates step back.

She was on the ship of her former nakama's, taking her anger on her stupid friend who recklessly get drunk and told her son about his father.

[y/n] wasn't sure how much he told Rust but it seems that he mentioned something about his father being a marine. Luckily, he didn't mentioned any name. 

The bastard Argo said that he remember nothing. He has no idea how much he said but since Rust asked her his name, that only meant Argo didn't spill everything.

"What's going on? Why so noisy?" a deep voice sounded as heavy steps shook the ship.

[y/n] stopped shaking Argo to death in favor of looking over the incoming man.

Tall and bulky, the captain of 'Blood Pirates', captain Vermilion walk out to the deck.

Hair was messy and still groggy, it was pretty obvious he just woke up.

"Captain!"

The captain's eyes landed on [y/n] and he brightened.

"[y/n]! You're back! You're coming with us?!" he happily laughed.

[y/n] however didn't share that happiness. The tears she was holding finally breaks out. She wailed as she fall on her knees.

"Wahhh!!!"

Everyone, including the captain stared in surprise. They have never saw her cry before. She never cried, even once.

"[y/n]-chan..." the big captain stepped closer but hesitated to touch her, not sure what to do.

"My baby left!" she sobbed.

"Your son?" Vermilion muttered. "You mean, your child with Smoker?"

[y/n] nodded as she continued to sob.

"Uhmm... Captain." Argo stepped and explained everything to the captain guiltily.

"Idiot!"

"Ow!!!"

Vermilion hits Argo on the head after the explanation. "You stupid idiot! How many times I'm going to tell you not to drink much since your mouth gets too big when you get drunk!"

"I'm sorry!" Argo apologized, holding the bump on his head.

Vermilion huffed and turned to [y/n]. He kneeled down in front of her and gently touched her shoulder. [y/n] looked up.

"[y/n], don't cry." he smiled. "We'll take your son back."

[y/n] teared up more at this. "Really?"

The captain nodded and turned to Argo. He pointed to the man. "Go and find out where the cargo ship is heading."

Argo nodded. "Yessir!" he saluted and scrambled away.

When Argo disappeared, Vermilion looked back to [y/n] and helped her up.

"We'll bring your son back to you, so you just wait for us."

[y/n] looked down to the ground as she steeled her resolve. She swore never to return to the sea ever again. But...

She looked up to her old captain, eyes full of determination. "No captain, I'm coming with you."

* * *

The man was huge. He has a scar on his face and quite intimidating. This was not the first time he have seen a huge man. Argo was just big as the man but wasn't as intimidating as him.

"Admiral, are you alright?" one of the men following the huge man asked.

The huge man turned to them with a bit of annoyance. "Of course I am. Its just a child." he said and turned back to Rust. "Sorry, boy. Here, let me help you." he said and helped him back on his feet. He then smiled and kneeled in front of him. "Be careful next time." he said, patting his head.

Rust looked up a little shy. It was the first time someone patted his head like that. His mom was more of a cuddling type. It was all fine when he was a child but now that he was ten, it was embarrassing.

The huge man stood up but remained looking down to him. "Why are you here anyway? You can't play here. Go home."

"I... I'm not from here and my mom isn't here with me." Rust said.

The man raised an eyebrow. Rust gulped as hr continued. Maybe this guy could tell him where he could go to join the marine.

"I came here to join the marine." he declares.

The men behind the huge man started to murmur at this while the huge man just stared. Rust felt uncomfortable. Maybe it was a wrong decision to tell this to him? He began looking around for an escape when the man suddenly talked.

"If I let you join us, will you swear to dedicate your life to keep the world safe from evil and to make sure that justice is served?" he questioned.

Rust eyes widened. He said 'we'. Does that mean, they were marine? He have never seen a marine before but noe looking at the men behind him, they all wore the same outfit and he just noticed now, they wore a cap with 'marine' printed on it.

He looked back to the huge man. The guy must be the superior then.

He gulped. Can he really promise that? The only reason he was there was to find his father. Can he really be a honorable marine when his reason of joining has nothing to do with upholding justice?

The man remained staring. His gaze was piercing. Rust could feel cold sweat on his back.

But... He really wanted to meet his father. Even seeing and just knowing his name was enough. It was fine even if he don't know that he has a son. Rust just wanted to know who he was.

Taking a deep breath, he looked up to the guy in determination. "Yessir!"

The guy seems satisfied with the answer. He smiled and nodded. "Good. I'm Admiral Smoker. I just got appointed at this position last month but I've been serving the navy since I was a lad."

Rust stood straight. "My name is Rust, sir. I will work hard, sir. I promise!"

Admiral Smoker grinned, patted his head once again. "Don't let me down, boy."

* * *

"Where is he?! Hina has been waiting here for a while now!" the newly appointment pink haired vice admiral complained impatiently.

"He said he's on his way back now." Tashigi replied, bowing a bit.

She understand the other woman's annoyance. She has been waiting for two hours now and yet still has no sign of Admiral Smoker.

Just then, the door opened. The one they were waiting for finally walk in and behind him was a young boy with the same hair color as the admiral.

Both woman stared at the two back and forth. Mind were both going to the same direction. However, it was Hina who voiced the question.

"I didn't know you had a child, Smoker."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Loguetown, where it all begins

It has been a week since Rust joined the marine. So far, nothing interesting happened.

As a new recruit, all he did was to clean the halls. It was honestly boring.

He still has no idea how to find his father whatsoever. But being marine was the closest he could be in finding his father.

"Hey, Rust! What are you doing there, spacing out? Wallace-san would get angry if he saw you doing nothing." another new recruit and his roommate, Klein said.

"I'm not spacing out!" he shot and continued his work.

"Hmm... So, still no idea how you'll look for your father?" Klein asked as he mop the floor.

"Yeah. I don't really know where to start." Rust replied with a sigh.

"How about asking Wallace-san?" Klein suggested.

Rust turned to look at his fellow recruit, raising an eyebrow. "And how am I supposed to open the topic to him? You do know that I have no clue or anything on who my father is." he said and returned to work. "What am I supposed to ask him? If he know who is my dad? How is he going to answer that without me giving any information."

"Then tell him your mother's name." That made Rust stop. "If your father is a marine, then Wallace-san might have seen your mother too."

Rust gulped. He can't just say his mother's name carelessly. His mother used to be a wanted pirate. They might end up forcing him to spill his mother's whereabout if they found out that he was her son.

"Uhmm... Wallace-san might not know her. I mean... What if my father was stationed somewhere far and have never even met Wallace-san even once. There were thousands of marines and thousands of bases out there after all." he reasoned as he looked away from Klein.

"Old man Wallace brags that he have been stationed to almost all of the bases. He even brags that he have come face to face with Gold Roger at one of the bases on Grandline before." Klein spat in annoyance as he remembered being forced to listen to the old man's tale before. He wasn't even sure if they were all true. "What I'm saying is that it won't hurt to ask. Who knows, he might know your mom personally."

Rust clamped his mouth shut as he think about what Klein was saying. He has a point but he just can't risk his mother's life. He maybe still angry at her for hiding his father's identity from him but he loves his mother.

"Oh, looks like Admiral Smoker has returned." Klein's voice snapped him back to the present.

Rust looked up and saw the incoming Admiral, beside him was Commodore Tashigi.

The Admiral was summoned somewhere for a important meeting. He was actually bummed about it but the Commodore was strict with making sure he will attend.

"Damn them. Stupid old bastards." the Admiral muttered, obviously on a bad mood.

"Sir!" The boys saluted as the Admiral passed.

"Oh? Oh hey, Rust." As if he just realized he was there, Admiral Smoker stopped. His sour mood, lessening a bit. "I see, you're working hard." he smiled.

"Oh... Uhmm... I'm trying." Rust said embarrassed from the praise. "Well, keep up the good work, boys." he said, ruffling Rust's hair. He then moved away. 

Commodore Tashigi gave Rust a small smile before following the man.

Both entered the Admiral's office at the end of the hall.

"Maaannn... You lucky bastard." Klein whined as he gave his friend a slap on the back.

"Ow! Hey!" Rust glared at the other boy.

"The Admiral is really fond of you, you know?"

"Not really." Rust said as he returned to his work. "He was just being nice, I guess. Or maybe he is pitying me. I mean, when I came here, I look like a shit. Dirty clothes, messy hair and so on."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Anyway, Admiral Smoker is a very important figure, right?"

"Yeah. He is. Why?" 

"Why is here? This is just a small headquarters, right? Isn't he supposed to be assigned on grand headquarters like the other two Admirals?" Rust questioned.

"Hmm... I don't know the details but I heard he requested to be assigned here in Loguetown." Klein replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You do know that Loguetown is the place where Gold Roger was born, right? Rust nodded. "Well, maybe that was why he asked to be stationed here." Klein said, picking up the pail. "You see, the Admiral has his very own 'justice', Loguetown used to have a bad reputation of birthing dangerous pirates. Admiral Smoker probably wanted to erase that reputation."

Rust eyes brightened. "Ah! He's really awesome, huh?!"

Klein chuckled. "He is! When I grow up, I want to be like him."

Rust smiled, nodding his head. "Me too!"

* * *

Smoker sighed as he took a seat on his chair. He was so annoyed. Everyone were an idiot, he was tempted to flip the table.

Tashigi gave him a nervous smile. "The meeting didn't really go well, huh?"

Smoker puffed more smoke as he glanced to the woman. "Yeah. I suggested to cancel the hunt orders and bounties to those pirates who were already retired or missing but they refused to do so. They didn't even bother to listen to my reasons." he stated. "Seriously, what's the point of this when they were not active anymore? Some of them were probably dead by now."

"You keep bringing that up, every meeting. They are probably fed up by now." Tashigi sighed.

"And I won't stop until they listens!" he shouted.

Tashigi shook her head. The Admiral was truly a good man but he was so stubborn. He keep butting heads with the two remaining admiral and even argued with the Fleet Admiral.

"Seriously, Smoker-san. You loved to decide things that would make people questions you. It was the same as when you requested to be assigned here." Tashigi shrugged.

"Huh? What's wrong with wanting to be assigned here. I'm comfortable here in Loguetown. It's not like an admiral being stationed here is illegal."

"I know but still..."

"Go and return to your job. I still have some stupid paperwork to finish." Smoker cut her as he made a shooing motion.

Tashigi sighed and nodded. "Yessir." she saluted and walked out of the office.

As Tashigi left, Smoker opened the bottom drawer of his desk. He then took a journal out of it and laid it on the desk.

He opened it on one particular page and pulled out a wanted poster.

"How am I supposed to erase your sins?" he said as his fingers touched the picture of a young woman, smiling. "[y/n]..."

He knew he was abusing his position. He was using his position to cancel the bounty on her head and used his position to be stationed to her birth place, hoping that she would return there someday. 

Also, the place was very memorable to him. It was where he first met her after all.

He do honestly think that there was no point in putting a bounty on someone who was retired and it wasn't like he wasn't doing his job in keeping Loguetown safe. Still, his main reasons were far from honorable.

He sighed, smoke scattering more around him. "Why am I still waiting for you?"

* * *

[y/n] stared at the sea as the Blood Pirate's ship made it's way to her birth place, Loguetown. 

"Are you alright?" Dana, one of [y/n]'s ex crew mate and now the only remaining female on Blood Pirates asked as she stepped beside [y/n].

[y/n] offered her a small smile. "Yeah. Its just... I never thought I would ever return to Loguetown."

When Argo questioned some dock helpers about the destination of the ship where Rust stowed away, they told him it was headed to Loguetown. So now, [y/n] was there, heading to the place where she was born.

"Are your parents still there?" Dana asked.

[y/n] shook her head. "My adoptive parents died when I was still a pirate while I have no idea who was my real parents."

"Oh... Sorry."

"Its nothing. It happened before you joined Blood Pirates." she said, offering the other woman a smile.

"So... Nothing's tying you to the place?"

"Yeah... Except the memories, I guess. It was where I was born and it was where I met Rust's father."

"Ah... Yeah. I remembered you purposely shows yourself to him and then you'll make him chase you around!"

[y/n] giggled. "Yeah. He was so persistent, it was always fun to mess with him."

"You did loved him, huh?"

[y/n] let a sad smile. "Yeah. But we can't be together. The only way is to forget each other."

Dana turned her eyes to the sea as gentle breeze surround them. "Captain always says that there is nothing as 'only choice'. He said there is always more choice. He said, there is always a way."

[y/n] turned to look at the other woman. Dana turned to her with a smile.

"Sometimes, you just need to look around to find it."

[y/n] looked back to the sea. "There is always a way, huh?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. A Father

 

Today was a rest day for the recruits. It was a day they were allowed to go somewhere else and to have fun.

Rust watched as Klein prepared to leave. His father, Rear Admiral Helmeppo was going to pick him up. Klein was excited since it has been a while since he saw his father who was stationed somewhere far.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us? My dad won't really mind if you join us." Klein said, looking at his friend who was sitting on his bed.

"I'm fine here. Just go and enjoy your time with your dad." Rust smiled.

"Fine... I'll see you tomorrow then." Klein said and hesitantly left.

Now alone in the room, Rust dropped his smile. He was thankful for Klein's offer but he don't want to intrude on Klein's time with his father.

He sighed. Most of the new recruits were out, it was going to be a boring day for him.

"I guess I'll just go and do some sword swinging."

* * *

With most of the recruits out, it was a quiet day at the marine headquarters at Loguetown.

Smoker was bored. He was done with  his work for this week and have nothing left to do.

He puffed a little bit of smoke as he turned to look out of his open window.

His eyes then locked on a familiar child swinging his sword at the courtyard. It was Rust.

The way he was doing it were all wrong.

Smoker then used his devil fruit, turning into a smoke and flew out of the window then down below.

He materialized behind the boy. "You're going to hurt your wrist later."

"Ah!" the boy turned to him, eyes were wide in surprise. "Admiral Smoker!"

"Put your weight on your hips before you swing the sword. You're using to much force on your arms and wrist."

"Oh... I understand." Rust followed his instruction and swings his sword.

"That's good." Smoker smiled. " Why are you here alone anyway?"

"Uhmm... Everyone's out and I got bored."

"And that Klein boy?" Smoker asked.

"His father came to pick him up. He actually asked me to join him but I want him to enjoy his alone time with his father so I refused." Rust replied and looked down. "It is very important to bond with your father after all..." he said in a small voice although Smoker still heard it.

"Do you miss your father?" Smoker asked as he saw the sad look on the boy's face.

Rust looked up to him. "Actually, I don't know who my father is."

"You don't?"

Rust nodded. "I'm still trying to find him. Although I don't really have anything I could use to identify him."

Smoker stared at the boy's sad face. It seems that the boy was carrying too much sadness for his age.

Smoker reached to the boy's head, ruffling his hair. He let a small grin. "Don't be sad. How about I'll be your father until you find the real one?"

Rust stared at him wide eyed, surprised at his offer. "I... I can't let you do that? You're Admiral Smoker after all."

"Huh? So what?"

"You're a great man! Someone like me don't deserve that honor!"

"What are you talking about? I'll be your temporary father and that's an order from the Admiral." Smoker said.

"B-but-"

"No buts. Now, follow me. We're going somewhere."

* * *

"So? Is it good?" Smoker asked as Rust took a bite on the food they ordered.

"Yes sir. Thank you for bringing me here." Rust shyly replied.

Smoker chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair. "It's nothing. Just eat. A growing child needs his nutrients."

Rust smiled and turned to his food. "Mom used to cook this food for me." he said in a low voice.

Smoker raised an eyebrow. "Really? That was surprising."

Rust looked up to him.

"That's a Loguetown's special. It was a native recipe passed down here in Loguetown."

"Eh?"

"Is your mother from Loguetown?" Smoker asked.

"I don't really know. She never mentioned anything about Loguetown to me before. I don't even know that Loguetown exist until I came here." Rust replied.

"Hmm... Maybe someone taught her. Someone from Loguetown or someone who knows the recipe."

"Yeah. Maybe." Rust muttered. Although he thought that maybe, his mother has been on Loguetown before. She was a pirate after all. "Are your family from here, Admiral?"  


"Me? Nah. Not really. But ive been here a lot. Not with my parents though. As long as I know, I'm alone. And..." he chuckled. "I might die alone too."

Rust looked up to him, a bit confused. "Why?"

"Ah... Well, I think I'm past the age of marriage and its not  like I have someone to marry." Smoker said as he picked his beer mug.

Rust watched the admiral as he drank his beer. He didn't seems troubled with that fact though.

"Are you fine with that?" Rust questioned.

Smoker turned to look at the boy. He was looking up to him curiously.

He smiled. "Yeah. I'm happy to dedicate my life on being a marine. There is nothing more important to me than doing my job."

"Ah..." Rust looked down to his food. He was wandering if his father was the same as the admiral. Is the reason why his father were not with them was because he decided that being a navy was a lot more important than his family. That was kinda depressing.

He took his spoon and continue eating. For some reason, the food seems tasteless now.

* * *

Using a small boat, [y/n], Argo and Dana docked on the Loguetown.

The Blood Pirate's ship can't really dock there freely considering that Loguetown was now a official marine base.

"Its been a while since I've been here." Argo said while tying the ship.

"Yeah. Me too." Dana seconded.

[y/n] on the other hand was silent. She was looking around curiously.

The Loguetown she knew was different than what she was seeing now. It seems that there were a lot of thing that changed since she left.

"[y/n]. Go with Dana and find an inn. I'll go and ask around about Rust."

"What?! I'll go with you!" [y/n] argued.

"You don't look well, [y/n]." Dana stated. "Let's just rest for today, okay?"

"But..."

"I know you're worry about Rust but you need to watch out for yourself first." Dana smiled. "Don't worry, we'll join Argo tomorrow but for now, let's rest. Okay?"

[y/n] looked down as she nodded. "Okay... Just today."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Found

  
"Remember! All pirates needed to be punished! As the navy, it's our duty to do that and to deliver 'absolute justice'! Understand?!"

"Yes sir!"

Fleet Admiral Akainu finished his lecture and left the hall where the recruits gathered to listen.

On the sidelines, Smoker let a disgusted huff. He really don't get along with the Fleet Admiral. They have different standings when it comes to 'justice' after all.

Among the recruits, were Rust and Klein. The young recruits were obviously nervous being on the presence of the Fleet Admiral himself. He was truly a fearsome intimidating man.

Rust's sweat were cold. The man was scaring him. It also weren't helping that he was talking about pirates execution. His mother was a pirate and he doubt that navy would forgive her just because she already retired.

He closed his eyes as he thought about his mother. _"Mom... I'm glad you're not here..."_

* * *

  
"Just where is he?" [y/n] muttered. Her eyes were teary as she hugged the cloak she was wearing closer to her body.

Three days of staying in Loguetown, still no information of Rust's whereabouts.

Standing across her, also garb with cloaks to hide their identities was Argo and Dana.

The two exchanged glances, they knew telling her it was going to be fine won't make her worry less. Actually, even them were worried now. They can't seem to find any leads about where Rust have gone to.

Just then...

"Dana! [y/n]!" Argo hissed and pulled the women into the alley near him.

"Argo?"

"W-what-"

"Shhh..." Argo shushed them and pulled them more into the shadows.

Argo's alerted eyes turned to the street making his companions turn took as well.

[y/n]'s eyes widened as a familiar figure appeared on the road accompanied by a group of marines.

"Akainu..." she muttered under her breath as she barely restrained her anger.

Beside her was Argo, gritting his teeth with the same anger she was feeling.

Dana on the other hand was scared. The guy was a terror to pirates like them especially for someone like her who wasn't even strong to begin with.

Before Dana joined, many of [y/n] and Argo's crew mates had fallen from the hands of Akainu. That was why they despised the guy and if only they were strong enough, they already have attacked the guy.

The guy wasn't the Fleet Admiral for a show. He has serious skill and terrifying power. He was the guy who managed to kill Portgas D. Ace. If Ace failed to survive, what are the chances [y/n] and Argo could if they decided to attack.

Unable to do anything, both swallowed their hatred and his themselves as the man made his way to the port to board his ship.

* * *

"I almost pissed my pants." Klein let out a deep sigh as he walked with Rust.

"He was indeed terrifying." Rust muttered.

"Admiral! Lower your voice!" The two boys heard Commodore Tashigi.

They looked up and saw the Commodore looking around nervously as Admiral Smoker stood in front of her, crossed armed and looking annoyed.

"Don't say things like that. People would accuse of insubordination." the Commodore chided as she looked back to the man.

"I'm not disobeying him even if I don't like how he does things! I'm just merely stating my opinion. Although they don't really listen to my opinions."

"Admiral... Please..." Commodore Tashigi sighed as she looked to the boys direction. "Oh... Klein and Rust."

"On your way to your rooms?" the admiral asked.

The boys looked at the officers apologetically. They don't mean to eavesdrop but they still felt sorry for hearing their officer's talk about something they probably wasn't suppose to hear.

"Uhmm... Yeah. I'm sorry. We didn't really mean to eavesdrop." Rust apologized.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Admiral Smoker shrugged. "Tashigi is just making a big deal out of it."

"Smoker-san!" Tashigi glared.

"Anyway, about what the Fleet Admiral said out there. Just ignore it."

"Smoker-san! What are you saying?!" the Commodore shouted looking g at him with a horrified expression.

The admiral ignored her and continued. "Absolute justice is just a mere word. Remember that sometimes, you needed to follow what you believe is right and to abandon what the navy keeps drilling on everyone's head."

"Believe what is right?" Rust muttered and looked up to Smoker. "Even though everyone believes its wrong?"

Smoker smiled and patted his head. "That's right."

"Admiral! What are you teaching the boys? How about you go and go back to the paperwork's? I already prepared them on tour table." the Commodore said tiredly.

"Hmph. Fine." he said and have the  boys a small smile. "I'll see you two later." 

"Yes sir!" the two saluted as the admiral a d Commodore walked away.

* * *

The next day, Smoker brought Rust with his as he walk around the town.

Even though he was already an admiral and doing rounds around the town were no longer his job, he still do it.

As they walk passed an alley, they heard a small sound which sounded like a gasp. The pair turned to the sound but only found a rolling can. A cat meowed as it walked towards the can, rolling it around as if it was playing.

"Oh. Its just a cat." Rust muttered as he crouched down and call the cat over. The cat moved to him as it abandoned the can and purred as the boy stroked its head.

The admiral on the other hand has his eyes to the corner where the cat came from. He has a crown on his face as he stared intently at the spot.

"Admiral?" Rust called out as he stood up, that cat was on his shoulder, purring. "Is there anything wrong?" Rust questioned and turned his eyes to where the admiral was looking.

Admiral Smoker was silent. He was just staring without a word. After a short while, he turned to the boy and smiled. "Its nothing." he said and patted the cat's head. "Let's keep going."

"Okay!" Rust cheerfully said as they walked away.

* * *

"No. No. This isn't happening." [y/n] muttered as she leaned to the wall. She felt weak and without a support she would surely fall.

They were walking at the dark corners of Loguetown when they suddenly spotted Smoker and Rust, walking together. She almost shouted but Argo managed to cover her mouth and pulled her away to hide.

"I can't believe admiral Smoker is here." Dana said.

"Admiral?" [y/n] looked at her. "He's already an admiral?"

Dana nodded. "He became one a fee months ago."

"It was surprising he is here. Isn't he supposed to be assigned at the New World or at least at Marineford?" Argo said.

"I can't believe Rust found him. No... He'll take my son away." [y/n] whispered, shaking.

"Don't sorry. I don't think they already know that they are father and son." Argo stated.

"If they don't, why are they together?!" [y/n] shouted furiously.

"Calm down. Didn't you notice? Rust was wearing a marine uniform." Argo pointed out. "Besides, didn't you said that Rust didn't know the name of his father? The only thing he knows is his father is in the marine so that might be the reason why he joined the marine."

[y/n] calmed a little at what Argo said. He was right. The nearest he could be to finding his father was being on a marine.

"But... If he's in the marine, it was impossible for me to talk and get him."

Argo grinned. "Don't worry. I have a plan."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Mother

Klein entered the empty admiral office. He was ordered by Commodore Tashigi to take the important document that the admiral left on his desk.

"There it is..." he took the documents but a wanted poster on the desk caught his eyes.

He took the poster and stared at the unfamiliar female pirate.

"[epithet] [y/n]?"

* * *

"It's finally over." Smoker sighed as he walk with Rust. The torturous meeting he has to attend finally ended and now, he and Rust were on their way to patrol the city.

Rust smiled as the admiral complained about being scolded by Commodore Tashigi for forgetting to bring the documents they needed at the meeting.

He was happy that the admiral was comfortable enough to tell him about his troubles. It was like, he really was the admiral's son. 

He have never experienced having a father before but he was sure that a father was always comfortable of telling his son about his day.

"Anyway, I hope you're not slacking off on your training." Smoker said, as he smiled down to Rust.

Rust pouted. "I'm not. I'm trying my best. Although Garp-san's training was brutal."

Smoker chuckled. "Garp-san is strict but he was one of the best. I'm sure you've seen, Klein's father, Rear Admiral Helmeppo and Vice Admiral Coby. Both of them trained under Garp-san's iron fist."

Rust's eyes widened at this. "Really?!"

Smoker nodded. "In addition, he is the current pirate king's grandfather and I heard Garp-san's trained him too along with..." he stopped. The admiral has a pained look on his face as if remembering a very painful memory.

Rust worriedly tugged the admiral's sleeves. "Admiral? Are you okay?"

The admiral sighed and nodded. He forced a smile as he looked down to the boy. "Yeah. I'm fine."

They continued their patrol. But as they reached the marketplace, a loud explosion on the other side of the town sounded.

"!!!"

Now alert, Smoker pointed to Rust. "Stay here." he simply said and turned into a smoke before leaving the boy.

"Be careful, Admiral!" Rust shouted.

As the smoke which was the admiral disappeared, a hand suddenly covered Rust's mouth. "Ummp!!!"

* * *

"Grrr! Where is he now?!" Commodore Tashigi growled. The admiral still has a lot of things to do but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Err... He took Rust and left." Klein reported.

"What?!"

Chuckling on the couch was Vice Admiral Coby, Rear Admiral Helmeppo and former Vice Admiral Garp.

"He was really fond of little Rust." Coby commented.

"Yeah. He glared at me when he saw how beaten the boy looked after our training yesterday." Garp added before eating more rice cracker.

Helmeppo chuckled. "He kinda looked like he's his real son too. Rust has softer feature but his hair color and eyes somehow resembles Admiral Smoker's." he pointed out.

Tashigi sighed. "I wish he would stop dragging Rust to somewhere and would just properly do his job. I'm worried that he is setting a bad example to Rust."

"I think he'll be fine. I feel like the admiral was trying to be a father figure to Rust. I'm sure he won't teach Rust anything bad." Helmeppo commented.

"Vice Admiral, Coby!" a officer entered the room in panic, alerting the marines inside the room.

"Loguetown is under attack!"

"What?!" Coby stood up. "Who?"

"Blood Pirates."

"It's been a while since I last heard that group." Garp mused.

"The admiral was already pursuing them but they were all around, setting up explosives. We needed some help."

"We'll go." Coby said.

"Where's Rust?" Klein asked worriedly.

Helmeppo patted his head. "Go ahead and find him. Then once you found him. Go back here. It's dangerous outside."

Klein nodded. "Okay."

* * *

The one thing [y/n] noticed from spying Smoker and Rust's patrol was when there was a trouble, Smoker always leaves Rust and won't let the boy go near the danger.

That was what completed Argo's plan.

While their comrades were creating chaos to distract not only Smoker but also the entire marine, [y/n] would grab her son and bring him with her.

"Uhmm..." Rust struggled as she pulled him into the dark alley.

When finally in the shadows, she let him go.

"What are you- Mom?!" his eyes widened as he recognized her.

[y/n]'s eyes teared up and pulled him on a hug. "My baby...."

"M-mom! What are you doing here?!" he asked, struggling against her.

[y/n] let him go. "To bring you back with me. What else?"

"No!" Rust stepped back.

"Rust?"

"I haven't found dad yet. I'm not going back."

"Enough of that!" [y/n] snapped. "You don't even know how to find him!"

"Then tell me! All I want is to know his name and to see him! Um not even planning of introducing myself to him! All I want is to know who he is!"

[y/n] shook her head stubbornly. "No. I'll never let you find him." she said and grabbed his arm.

"No!" he shouted when his mother began to drag him. "Let me go!"

"Admiral Smoker! Help! Rust is being attacked!"

"!!!"

Both [y/n] and Rust froze.

Gritting her teeth, she let Rust go. "I'll come back for you." she said before she started to run.

When his mother were out of sight, Rust's knees gave away. He fell on the ground.

"Rust."

Rust looked up to the voice. "Klein..." his voice shook. "Where's the admiral?"

Klein was looking at him with a serious expression. "He's not here. I just did that to fool your mother." he explained and walked to his friend. "Your mother... She was a pirate, right?"

"!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. The Truth

 

"Are you going back to me now?" 

Rust sighed as Klein silently stood behind him. "It's still early for you to get drunk, mom."

[y/n] snorted as she brought the bottle to her lips, drinking it's content.

Rust and Klein, after their research, came to a surprising conclusion. 

However, Rust didn't want to believe it and decided that the only way to really confirm it was to talk to his mother.

It took them a while but they managed to find where his mother was hiding.

A small abandoned house at the east of the town. A house that used to belong to his grandparents.

"Why are you here?" [y/n] spat.

"Mom. That's enough drinking." Rust said as he moved to take the bottle from his mother. [y/n] however took it away from his reach.

"Why do you care? Didn't you choose your father over me?" she said bitterly, drinking more of the alcohol.

"I didn't said anything like that! I just want to know who he is!" Rust argued.

[y/n] chuckled. "You'll never find him."

Rust narrowed his eyes. "Admiral Smoker." he said.

[y/n] froze as her eyes widened slightly.

Her reaction made Rust grit his teeth, tightening his fist into a ball.

Klein turned his eyes to his friend as it finally confirmed their suspicion.

"So, it's Admiral Smoker, right? He's my father, isn't he?" Rust asked, looking straight to [y/n].

[y/n] looked away. "O-of course he's not! Out of all people, why do you think he's your father?"

Rust knew his mother very well. She wasn't a good liar. Whenever she lies, she look away, refusing to meet the other person's eyes and stutter.

"So it's really him." he muttered, closing his eyes.

[y/n] slammed the bottle on the table, shattering it. "I told you! He's not!" she shots.

Rust glared at her. "You used to show yourself in purpose whenever you can just to rile him up, right?"

[y/n]'s eyes widened at this information that Rust managed to get a hold. "H-how-"

"Almost everyone talks about you and admi-... No. Everyone talks about you and 'dad'. And from the way Tashigi-san talks about you and him, it seems that you two had deeper connection."

[y/n] gritted her teeth. She never thought Rust would find everything out. She then let a deep breath a d turned her eyes to Rust. "Fine. You win. Yes. Smoker is your father."

Although Klein knew, he was still surprised. It was totally different hearing it be confirmed.

"So. Now that you finally know. What are you planning to do with that knowledge? Are you coming back now that you finally know the truth?" [y/n] questioned, looking straight to Rust.

Rust stepped back and pressed his back on the wall. He then fell down, slumping on the floor.

Klein looked at his friend sadly. "Rust..."

Rust knew he told his mother that he just want to know who his father was. His real plan was to return back to his mother once he found him. But now that he had been with his father. Now that he felt what it was like to be with him, he didn't want to be away from him anymore.

_"Dad..."_

* * *

A knock sounded at the door. "Admiral, it's me, Tashigi."

"Come in." Smoker said.

The door opened and came, Tashigi.

"Did you see Rust today?" Smoker asked curious of where the boy were. He always sees him everyday, cleaning the halls with the other recruit and Helmeppo's son, Klein but he haven't seen both today and it worry him.

He wasn't sure why but he was really comfortable with Rust. He couldn't help but to worry about him and watch over him. Hina once accused him of doing favoritism over his subordinates when she saw how he acts around Rust. Even former Vice Admiral Garp pointed it once before. 

He denied making favoritism but deep inside, he felt like he really liked Rust. He do felt guilty but it's not like he could help himself.

"I saw him and Klein-kun left this morning." Tashigi replied.

"Once you see them, tell them to come see me. Anyway, what brought you here?"

"I got the new bounty posters." she said handing the new posters to Smoker.

Smoker's eyes landed on the poster at the top. "This one's a rookie, right?"

Tashigi looked at the poster and nodded. "Yes and he's been making a lot of noise lately. He kinda reminds me when Straw Hat Luffy was still a rookie."

Smoker narrowed his eyes as he stared at the poster of the man. "No." he muttered. "He's not like him. This guy is a trouble. He's dangerous and unlike Straw Hat, he was someone we cant trust. We need to dispatch him as soon as possible before he make it big." he pointed at Tashigi. "Tell the men to prepare my ship."

Tashigi looked at him in surprise. "You're going to the seas?!"

Smoker stood up as his hand tightened on the posters, crumpling them. "Yes. I'll go deal with him myself."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Stay or Leave?

Rust absentmindedly walk at the street. He had sent Klein back to the base first since he wanted to think about what he needed to do himself. He need a time alone.

His mother didn't argue when he said he wanted to think about what he really wanted to do. It seems that she finally understand that she can't do anything to stop him from doing whatever he wanted.

It was getting dark and he was sure his father was wondering where he was now. But he needed to think carefully of what he really wanted to do.

He love his mother of course. He knew he needed to return to her. He already know who his father was. His mission had been accomplished. But then, his father was also important to him. He wanted to spend more time with him. Rust was so confused. Should he return to his mother? Or should he stay with his father.

Deep in thought, he didn't notice that he was about to bump into a cloaked man.

"Ah! Sorry!" Rust apologized.

"No... It's alright," the man said with a chuckle. "Err... Are you alright? You kinda looked troubled with something."

Rust looked up to the cloaked man. He couldn't really see his face well but he doesn't seems like a bad person.

"I'm fine. It's just... Things weren't doing well for me and I can't decide on what to do."

"Hmmm... You kinda look like someone but I can't tell who it was," the man mused. "Ah! I know! How about you join me and eat something! Eating would help you decide you know?!"

Rust stared at him in confusion. "Eating would help?"

"Yeah! Eating good food solves everything! Come on! My treat! A young child like you needed to eat! You look scrawny!" the cheerful man said and laughed.

Rust stared at him in wonder. But after a while, he smiled. Maybe he was right. Eating a good food might help him decide.

* * *

"What?! Are you saying that Straw Hat Luffy is in Loguetown?!" Smoker stared at Tashigi.

Tashigi nodded. "Someone reported that he saw a lamb boat at the shores. Only the Straw Hats have that kind of boat. I already sent a few men to confirm it."

"What is he doing here?" Smoker muttered then looked at Tashigi. "Tell everyone to search the whole island! We'll capture the pirate king this time!"

Tashigi saluted. "Yessir!"

* * *

"Hmm? So you're not sure whether to stay with your father or leave with your mother?" the cloaked stranger asked before stuffing his face with food.

Rust stared at him in surprise. He eats a lot. And even as he listened to him, he was still shoving food to his face.

"Uhmm... Yeah. I love my mom but I want to spend more time with my dad now that I finally found him," Rust replied, still looking in awe at the man's appetite.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure what to say since I've never really tried to find my father," the cloaked man shrugged.

Rust looked at him questioningly. "You don't know our father as well, mister?"

"My grandpa told him and I met him later on but I don't really feel any attachment to him," the man replied. "But... I'm me and you're you. I'm different. So if you truly want to spend more time with your father then stay with him. Just tell your mother what you really want to do. I mean, it's not like you're planning to leave her forever, right? I'm sure you're free to visit her anytime."

"Oh..." Rust's eyes widened suddenly. "You're right! Maybe she'll let me if I promise to visit her and promise her that I won't tell dad that I'm his son!"

The cloaked man chuckled. "See? Found your answer because you ate good food!"

Rust smiled and nodded. "Thank you, mister... Ah right. Can you tell me your name?"

The man shoved all the remaining food from his plate and swallowed. He then laid a bag of berries on the table and stood up.

Rust watched the man in confusion as he walked away. Just as the made his way to the door, he took the hood of his cloak, revealing a black haired man with a strawhat on his head. He turned his face to Rust and grinned before raising a finger to make a 'shh' gesture.

Rust's eyes widened as he recognized the guy. There is no way he won't recognize him. He's none other than Strawhat Luffy, the pirate king!

* * *

"Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how many marines are searching for you now?" a man wearing black cloak questioned as the strawhat guy passed the alley.

"Eh? Tra-guy? Are you looking for me?" he asked with a wide smile.

The other guy sighed. "We need to leave. Smoker dispatched a large group of marine around Loguetown. Your crew was preparing to leave and asked me to pick you up "

"Ah. I see. He he. Sorry. I saw a kid that kinda looked like Smokey so I kinda end up talking to him. He's different than Smokey though. He's soft-spoken it makes me winder if that's how Smokey like if he was more mild mannered."

The other guy shook his head and raised his hand up. "Room," and with that the two of them disappeared.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Rust's Decision

"Woah! So you're staying?!" Klein smiled widely as Rust nodded in answer. "Cool! I'm really glad! I was so worried that you might leave!" he laughed, patting Rust on the back.

"Well, I want to spend more time with Admiral Smoker and of course, with you." Rust said, smiling at his friend.

"Did your mother agreed about this though?" Klein asked.

"I will meet her later and tell her my decision. Of course there is a possibility that she might end up saying 'no' but no matter what she say, I'll stay here."

"I see," Klein nodded. "So... Are you planning on telling Admiral Smoker about the truth."

Rust shook his head making his friend frown.

"Why?! He deserves to know."

Rust let out a sigh. "I don't want to cause him trouble. People would surely ask questions about who my mother is if I did reveal who I am. Also... I'm not even sure if the admiral would accept me if he found out."

"Of course he will accept you! Admiral Smoker is a good man!" Klein said.

"Even so, I just can't... Mom also didn't want him to know."

Klein shook his head. "I won't force you if this is what you really want but I'm telling you, Admiral Smoker deserves to know."

* * *

"Damn those slippery pirates!" Smoker threw his coat on the chair before slumping on his seat. Following him was a tired looking Tashigi.

The two if them just returned from their hunt for Strawhat Pirates and Heart Pirates who had docked at Loguetown. Unfortunately, by the time the two of them reached the port, the pirates had already escaped, only leaving the unconscious marines around the area.

A knock sounded. "Admiral! It's Klein. Father asked me to bring some documents for you to sign."

"Come in."

The door opened and Klein walked in with stack of papers.

"Just put them on the table," Smoker ordered which the boy obeyed. "Rust's not with you?"

"Huh?! Err... He said he had something to do in town. He left just a few minutes ago," Klein said, looking a bit nervous.

Smoker raised an eyebrow as he wondered about the boy's strange behavior but didn't question him anymore.

"I'll go now," Klein saluted to the officers before leaving.

As Klein left, Smoker stood up and picked his coat, wearing it. He then walked to the door. "Smoker-san? Where are you going?!" Tashigi asked, looking at the Admiral with a questioning look.

"Do some rounds around the town. Need to make sure no pirate scum is in here," with that, he left.

* * *

After walking around the market area, Smoker went to check the alleys next. Pirates mostly use alleys to walk around that was why it was important to carefully check them.

Just as he rounded one corner, he heard Rust's voice.

"I'm staying here!"

"Rust?" Smoker raised an eyebrow as he followed the sound of the child's voice. As he turn to another corner, he then saw Rust. He was about to call the child's name but stopped as his eyes widened. The woman in front of Rust was the woman he had fallen in love with. The woman who just suddenly disappeared from his life without a word.

"[y/n]?" he whispered as he stared at her in disbelief.

Rust and [y/n] we're facing it each other and they didn't seem to notice him yet. Smoker wondered, why are they together?

* * *

"No, Rust! You're coming home with me! I'm not going to let you stay here any longer!" [y/n] shouted.

Rust wanted to stay at Loguetown with his father but she won't let him. He already know the truth. He already found his father. So why was he insisting on staying there now?! Wasn't his only goal was just to see his father?!

"You already found him! You said that's what you only want!"

"You can't stop me mom! I'm staying here with Admiral Smoker! With my father!!!"

"Father?!"

The mother and son froze as the deep voice sounded. It was the voice they knew really well.

Turning to where the voice came from, they oaked in horror as they saw Smoker, looking at the two of them with eyes wide in shock.

"S-Smoker..."

"Admiral..."

"[y/n]..." Smoker walked closer to them, his eyes locked on the former pirate. The pirate that he used to chase back then. "Is Rust my son?"

[y/n] looked at Rust in panic. Rust on the other hand was frozen, pale as a sheet.

"Answer me, [y/n]!" Smoker shouted. "Is this the reason why you suddenly disappeared?!"

[y/n] bit her lip as she look away, refusing to look at Smoker in the eyes.

"Rust," Smoker turned to Rust this time. "Am I the one you said you we're searching for? An I your father?"

Rust looked down and nodded.

The cigars from Smoker's lips fell. His eyes went back to [y/n], his fist closing tightly. "And you didn't told me?!" he shouted. "You're pregnant with my son but you just suddenly disappeared without telling me?!"

Gritting her teeth, she looked up to Smoker with a fierce glare. "How can I tell you?! I'm a pirate! And you're a marine! What if you didnt want the child?! What if you tell me to get rid of it?!"

"I wouldn't do such a thing to my child! What kind of man do you think I am?!" Smoker snapped. "I should have been there for the two of you? But you just decide to disappear on me!"

"It will never work Smoker! I'm a wanted pirate!"

"I could find a way to make it work!"

Rust watched as his parents yell at each other. He can't do anything but to just stand there. He was scared. He have never seen his mother look that angry and he also have never seen Admiral Smoker shout like that.

[y/n] shook her head. "No Smoker. It won't work. And that was all in the past. Let's not talk about it anymore. All I want now is to have my child back."

Rust then feel Admiral Smoker's hand on his shoulder as he pulled him closer to him.

"A... Admiral?" he whispered, looking up to his father.

"No. I'm not giving my son to you. You hid him from me. I'm not going to let you separate us anymore."

"What?! I'm his mother! I raised him!" [y/n] shouted.

"I have a right to be with him as well!" Smoker shouted back.

The two glared at each other. Rust gulped as he silently stayed still.

Just then, footsteps sounded and came rushing was Argo and Dana.

"[y/n]! What are you- Woah! Smoker?!" Argo screamed as he noticed Smoker. Dana froze and pulled out her sword.

"Blood Pirates?" Smoker narrowed his eyes, lokkng at the newcomers.

"They are only here because they helped me cone in here to find Rust. You have to fight me first before you could arrest them," [y/n] said as she stepped in front of the two, shielding them from the Admiral.

"Why is Smoker here and with... Rust?" Argo asked.

"He already knows," [y/n] replied with a dark tone.

"What?!" Argo stared at her in shock.

"Let's talk about that later! We need to leave now, [y/n]-san! We saw some marines heading here! They're probably on a patrol!" Dana informed her.

[y/n] turned to look at Rust with a begging look. "Rust, please. Come with me," she said.

Smoker's hand tightened a little on Rust's shoulder. Rust looked up to him. "I want you to stay with me but it's still your decision, son."

Rust felt his eyes watered as he called him 'son'. Hearing that, he could finally say that he really have a father.

Rust turned to his mother. "Mom? I love you. But... For now, please let me stay with Admiral Smoker."

[y/n] felt like someone poured an ice cold water on her. Her eyes teared up. Her son just choose his father over her. Her who carried him for nine whole months? Her who nurtured and cared for him? Her who loved him unconditionally? She wasn't asking for anything from him in return. All she wanted was to live with her son. That's all. But then...

[y/n] turned and began to walk away. Argo and Dana looked at each other first in confusion before following [y/n].

"[y/n]," Smoker called, making [y/n] stop. "Let's talk about this some other time. We have a lot of thing to settle so please..."

Not giving him an answer, she continue to walk.

Rust watched his mother. He felt bad. He didn't want to hurt his mother. He obviously love her.

"Mom... I'm sorry..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. A Family

"Rust is your son?!" Coby and Helmeppo shouted in disbelief.

Sitting beside Smoker was Rust, looking down on his lap with an embarrassed look.

Inside that room was Coby, Helmeppo, Garp, Tashigi and Hina. And all of them now knew that he was the Admiral's son.

"Smoker-san... Whose Rust's mother?" Tashigi asked, looking as surprised as everyone in the room.

Smoker puffed some smoke as he replied. "[y/n]."

"What?!" Everyone stared at him wide-eyed.

"How- Why- When-" Hina tried to ask questions although it didn't came out clearly since she can't decide what to ask first."When we got trapped at that island one time. Things happened," Smoker answered Hina's unclear question.

"Smoker-san," Tashigi stared at him. "It was you who let her escape from the ship after we rescued you from that island, am I right?"

Smoker sighed. "Why ask if you already know the answer."

Tashigi only shook her head at that.

"At least we now knew why he looked like you," Nina commented looking at the father and son.

Garp laughed. "I always knew you two get along too well. So little Rust in here happened at that island, huh?"

Smoker smiled and patted Rust's head. "Yeah."

* * *

After talking with the officers, Smoker and Rust left the lounge.

"Uhmm... I'm going back to my room, Admiral," Rust said, feeling awkward. He never felt awkward talking to his father like this back then but now that he was already aware of their relationship, he couldn't feel but to feel like that.

"Why are you still calling me like that?" Smoker questioned. Rust looked at him in confusion. What does he mean?

"Call you like what?"

Smoker patted his head, smiling. "I'm your father right? So no more Admiral Smoker."

"Eh?! B-but..." he stuttered. He wasn't used calling the Admiral 'dad'. Of course he wanted to call him 'dad'. After all, it always has been his dream to finally call his missing father that. But now, he felt embarrassed.

"Uhmm... We're wearing uniforms though. I think it's only appropriate to call you by your rightful title," he reasoned hoping their uniforms would help him from doing something that would embarrass him.

"So what? I don't care about that."

Rust looked up at him flustered. Does the Admiral really want him to call him 'dad' even though they're on duty?!

His father ruffled his hair. "I've been away from you for years. Your mother robbed me of the time that I should have spent with you," he said, smiling sadly. "I haven't got a chance to watch you grow up from being a baby up to now. I missed the time you finally say your first word which is probably 'mama'. It makes me wonder... 'What if I'm there?' Maybe instead of 'mama', your first word might be 'dada'," he chuckled. "So why should I care if we're in uniform right now? My position is not important. I used to think it is but now that I know that I have you, I realized that what's more important is you and your mother."

Rust looked at him questioningly. "Mom?"

Smoker chuckled. "I'm still angry at her for hifmding you from me, of course. But believe it or not, I still love your mother."

"You do?"

"Of course," he nodded. "She did hid you but if it wasnt for her, you might not be here," he looked out to the window. "I love her. That's why I'll do whatever it takes for us three to be together."

* * *

The next day...

"Hey Rust! Is it true that you're Admiral Smoker's son?!" a group of marine trainees approached him and Klein when they we're cleaning the halls.

"Eh?! Where fis you guys heard that?!" Rust questioned, face reddening.

"We heard Garp-san told some of the marines at the cafeteria. So is it true?!"

"Err..." Rust looked away. He was so embarrassed to admit it. Of course, he was proud to be the admiral's son. But he felt like he didn't deserve to be a son of such a great man.

Seeing his friend looking uncomfortable, Klein decided to interfer. "Yes, it's true. Now leave him alone! You guys are crowding him! And go back to your cleaning duties or else you'll get some scolding from the old man."

The other kids grumbled as they left. Some mumbling how lucky Rust was.

When they disappeared, Rust let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Klein."

Klein smiled and patted him on the back. "You better get use to it now."

Rust chuckled. "There is no way I can!"

"Seriously though, now that it's out in the open, you should have used your position to escape cleaning duties. I'm sure the Admiral would let you out of it if you ask him," Klein said as he returned to mapping the floor.

"No way! I'll never do that!" Rust replied, also returning to his job. "Now that everyone knows that I'm the Admiral's son, I need to work harder to be a great marine! I'll show them that I'm someone my father could  be proud off!"

"Ehh?! Sure~ Keep cleaning until you get a badge of honor from cleaning the halls. That will surely make Admiral Smoker proud."

"What the heck, Klein!" The two laughed at that. "We better finish this now."

"Yeah. I don't want any scolding."

* * *

"Why are you here?" [y/n] drunkenly slurred as the door of her old home opened. Without looking, she knew who it was.

Smoker made his way inside the messy old home that used to belong to [y/n]'s parents. He looked down on the floor where dozen of empty alcohol bottle rests.

"How many have you drank today?" he questioned.

"Dunno. Five? Eight? Ten?" she replied and brought the bottle to her lips.

"Alright, that's enough," Smoker grabbed the bottle from [y/n]'s hand.

"Give that back!" she shouted and tried to take it back from the man but he was much more taller than her. That didn't stop her from trying. "I said give that back!"

"Enough, [y/n]!" he shouted as his other hand took a hold of her arm.

"You already took my son! Don't took that away as well!" she sobbed and fell down on her knees.

"[y/n]..." Smoker kneeled down and reached to her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, slapping his hand away. She glared at him as her tears fell.

"[y/n]... I love you."

[y/n]'s eyes widened. "What are you-"

"Marry me," he said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Smoker! Youre an admiral and I'm still a wanted pirate!"

"If I have to use my position just for you to be pardoned then I will do it," he determinedly said. "Rust deserves a family. A family with a father and a mother."

"No..." she look away. "Why should I marry you?"

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

[y/n] remained looking away. "I never loved you to begin with."

"Look at me then and say that to my face."

[y/n] froze at that.

"You can't, huh?" Smoker smirked. "I don't know if you noticed this about yourself but there are times that you look away when youre lying. That didn't change up until now."

[y/n] bit her lip. Damn Smoker and his ability to easily read her. She looked up to Smoker with a glare. "Even if I still love you, Akainu won't pardon me. And if he found out that I'm Rust's mother, he might end up hurting him."

"He has to go through me first before he could hurt either of you!" Smoker growled.

"Smoker... I don't care about what he does to me but I don't want him to hurt Rust. So don't ever think of a plan that will endanger him."

Smoker grabbed [y/n] on both shoulder. "[y/n], just be patient, okay? Wait for me. I'll do everything I can just so the three of us could live together."

She looked away. "But Smoker..."

"I won't stop no matter you say," he grinned. "You should know by bow his stubborn I could be."

[y/n] closed her eyes. "I'm not marrying you."

Smoker chuckled. Just as he won't stop until she was pardoned, he also won't stop from convincing her.

* * *

Somewhere in seas if East Blue...

"Hey captain, I heard a rumor," a man sitting on the couch said. The man across from him looked up from the map he was looking at.

"What rumor?"

"They said the White Chaser has a son."

The other man's eyes narrowed. He hated the white chaser. Because of that man, his father who also used to be a pirate died.

"And where is this boy?" he asked, voice sounding low and dark.

The other man smirked. "Loguetown."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Not Yet a Happy Ending

Smoker tried to suppress his grin as Rust beats another Marine trainee. The trainees we're doing some sparring and Smoker was there to watch them and offer insights on how they could improve more.

"Proud with your son, huh?" Hina who was watching with him commented.

Smoker recomposed himself. "Yeah. So what? I'm his father. And it's not like I'm giving him special treatment. Sure I spend most of my time with him than with others. But I'm training him just as the same," he replied, sounding defensive.

Hina smirked. "I didn't said anything about special treatment. I'm just saying you look proud of him."

Smoker gave her a sour look but said nothing more. He instead turned his eyes back to the sparring kids.

"Honestly, I never thought you will ever be a doting father. Hina is surprised."

"I'm just filling the time I was separated from him." Smoker said as his eyes followed Rust's movements. "When I found out he was my son, I was so angry at [y/n]. I felt like she stole those precious years that I should have spent with my son. That's why..." his gaze softened as Rust turned his eyes to him and smiled. "...I swore that from now on, I'll be always there for him."

Hina stared at her friend then to the young boy a few distance away from them. She have known Smoker ever since they we're marine rookies. But this is the first time she saw him with that look. A look full of adoration. He was always with a scowl or with a look of irritation. Seeing him with expression other than those two was rare. So it was really surprising.

Wait. Hina was sure he have seen him with the same look he was giving Rust back then. When did she saw him like that? Hina wracked her brain as she tried to remember when. Ahh... Right. Whenever she caught him looking at [epithet] [y/n]'s old wanted poster.

"Hey, Smoker."

"Hm?"

"What are you planning to do about [epithet] [y/n]?" she asked as she looked up at her friend. "She's still a wanted criminal." Smoker's eyes narrowed. "You're my friend so I am keeping this from the Fleet Admiral. But if others found out about Rust's mother, you might be forced to arrest her yourself."

"I'm not going to arrest her even if the Fleet Admiral ordered me to," he determinedly stated. "If they tried to force me. Then they better find a replacement for me. Because I won't hesitate to kiss this position goodbye."

Hina stared at him wide eyed in surprise. "You'll go that far for her?"

Smoker turned his eyes back to Rust. "[y/n] and Rust are more important to me than anything else. And I'll do everything to keep them safe," he said, sounding more determined. "I gave all my life to the Navy, I think I deserve to be a little selfish for once."

Hina rolled his eyes. She thought he was always selfish with his decision bit decided not to voice it out. "Well, you better watch him better, now that everyone knew that he is your son," she instead said.

Smoker looked at Hina with a questioning look. "What?"

"A lot of people hates the 'White Hunter'. You brought many pirates to justice and that made you the most hated man of the pirates," she said and looked back to Rust. "They might target him to get to you."

Smoker's expression turned serious. He can't let that happen.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be staying here in Loguetown?" Dana asked unsurely. "I know that the Admiral wont arrest you. But this is still a marine headquarters. What if someone with the same rank as Admiral Smoker or higher comes her and saw you?"

"I'll be fine, Dana. Thanks for worrying," [y/n] smiled. "I'll be careful. You know I can't leave Rust in here."

"We can just kidnap Rust and bring him back to your home island, you know?" Argo said.

[y/n] look down on her lap and smiled. "I decide to let the two be together," she said. "Rust seems happy with his father so who am I to get in between?"

"His mother. That's who you are," Argo said blankly. "Are you sure you're not just saying that because you're lovey-dovey with Smoker again?"

[y/n]'s face reddened. "No! What makes you say that?! And I've never been 'lovey-dovey' with him!"

Argo stared at her suspiciously. "Smoker came in here, right?"

"Wh-what?! No!" she lied even though she has really no reason to lie other than she was embarrassed to admit that he still had an 'effect' to her.

When he asked her to marry him, she was slightly drunk that was why she didn't falter and refused him right away. But when the drunkenness was gone and after thinking hard about it, she couldn't help but to feel some fluttering butterflies on her stomach.

Argo stared at her. "I could smell tobacco and I know you don't smoke."

[y/n] glared at him, face still red. "We only talked."

Argo raised an eyebrow. "Then why is your face red?"

"Leave me alone!" she looked away.

Dana laughed. "Well it seems that you're getting along with the Admiral now so we could leave Loguetown without worries."

"We don't get along. But whatever. Please tell the captain 'thank you'."

Dana and Argo smiled. "Yeah."

Once Dana and Argo left, [y/n] couldn't help but to think about Smoker.

She always liked him ever since she first met him. Even before they became Marine and pirates, she have known him. No, she don't know his name but [y/n] often sees him around Loguetown.

He looked like a hotheaded guy who would pick a fight with anyone but the truth was, he was really kindhearted. She saw him help around here and there. Old people who needed someone to carry their stuff, women who we're being harassed and kids who we're lost or bullied. He had strong sense of justice and will fight on what he believe was right even if going against the orders.

[y/n] shook her head. "Damn you Smoker for messing with my head again."

* * *

Rust was ordered by his father to pick his father's jitte from the blacksmith. Of course, he was really happy to do something fie his father.

His father told him to bring a group of marines with him. But he thought it was silly to bring a whole group with him just to pick his father's weapon. Its just a little errand! Besides, he wanted to show his father that he could trust him to do things without any help from the others. 

Turned out that it was a wrong decision because the moment he walked out of the blacksmith's shop, a hand grabbed him and the next thing he knew was smelling something weird and then, he was out.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. A Mother's Righteous Anger

Rust was scared. He wasn't sure how many days he was being captive. Up until now, he had no idea who abducted him or what his or her motive. Those who brings him food won't say anything.

The only thing he knew was he was on a pirate ship and they we're sailing away at the moment.

He was scared and he was sure his mother and father was worried about him.

He wanted to cry but swallowed his tears. He need to be strong like his father. He can't just cry there. Also, he trust that his father would save him. 

He just need to wait.

* * *

"Admiral, please. You need to eat," Tashigi worriedly said as Smoker only stared at the food she brought for him.

"I won't eat until my son is back safely," he stubbornly said.

Tashigi exchanged a look with Hina who was standing beside her. They were also worried. Smoker looked terrible. He looked tired and sleep deprived. He also refused to eat. His cigars we're also nowhere to be seen which was very strange considering how you'll always see them on his lips.

"Smoker, please rest. I'll wait here for Coby and Helmeppo's report about their search," Hina said.

"No."

Hina sighed. She understand the man was worried about his son but if this continues, he would surely collapse.

"Wait!!! Who are you?!"

"Ma'am! You're not allowed to go inside!"

"Stop!!!"

"Hey!!!"

Screaming sounded from the outside along with hurried footsteps, alerting the three Marine Officers at the room.

Just then, the door of the room was thrown open and came rushing in was [y/n] with a group of beaten young Marines following her.

"You!"

"Sorry Admiral! She suddenly came running inside!"

"[y/n]..." Smoker stood up upon seeing the woman. He haven't told her yet about Rust's disappearance not wanting to worry her but considering the look in her face, it seems that she already found out.

"You!" she marched towards Smoker and to everyone's horror, she slapped him.

"Admiral!" the Marines moved to restrain the woman but Smoker raised his hand to stop them. The Marines froze.

"It's fine," he said and closed his eyes. "She's Rust's mother."

"Ehhhh?!"

"What kind of a father are you?" Another slap from the crying mother. "I thought you'll watch over him!" Slap. "But what happened?!" Slap.

Tashigi's eyes blurred with tears as she hopelessly watched the ex pirate slap her superior. She understand what [y/n] was feeling. She was a mother too and once, lost her daughters. They we're found safe but Tashigi will never forget the pain of having a missing child.

"[y/n]! That's enough," Hina finally interfered, unable to watch the scene anymore. "It's not Smoker's fault! He is worried too!"

[y/n] turned her glare to Hina. "He was supposed to watch his son! He took him from me and now, he's missing!"

"But beating him like that won't solve anything!" Hina countered.

"I don't care! He deserve it!"

Just then, sound of running interrupted the exchange.

"Admiral!"

"Admiral Smoker!"

Helmeppo, Coby and a crying Klein barged inside the room.

"Have you found him?!" Smoker quickly asked.

Coby then handed Smoker an envelope. "A parrot brought this to us!"

Smoker pulled the paper from the envelope and unfolded it. It was a letter. He read it and as he finished, he dropped the letter on the ground.

"What?! Smoker?! What it is?!" [y/n] shouted, trying to make him talk. However, Smoker remained frozen, eyes wide and face pale.

Tashigi then picked the letter up and read it. Her blood runs cold upon finishing the letter.

"What is that about?! Tashigi-chan?!" Hina asked.

Tashigi turned to Hina. "The rookie. Nikolaus, the captain of Nikolaus pirates. They have Rust!"

Upon hearing that, [y/n] fell down and passed out.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. The News

"What do you mean I can't go and save him!" Smoker shouted over the denden mushi. On the other side of the line was the Fleet Admiral, Sakazuki.

"I want you to focus on chasing Straw hat Luffy. A report said that his ship was seen circling Loguetown a few days ago."

The group that will rescue Rust was already ready. Obviously, he would be leading them. But then, he received an order from the Fleet Admiral to pursue the Straw Hat first!

"Rust is my son!" Smoker angrily slammed his hands on the table. "I can't go chasing Straw hat when I know that my son is in danger!"

"You're a Marine first before a father! You're an Admiral!" The fleet Admiral shouted back. Tashigi, Coby and Helmeppo jumped in fear at that. Smoker however, only looked more angry.

"Then I'm quitting this position!" Smoker pulled his Admiral coat and threw it on the floor before hanging up.

"Admiral!" the three looked at Smoker wide eyed. "You're not serious about quitting, right?!" Helmeppo asked hopefully.

"I'm serious," Smoker said, making the three pale.

"But Admiral! You can't resign! We need you!" Coby said this time.

Smoker walked to the door, passing the three. "Sorry. But. Family comes first," he said and left the frozen trio.

Smoker made his way to his room where [y/n] was sleeping. The moment she heard about Rust's abduction, she fell unconscious.

He sat on the bed and touch [y/n]'s cheeks. He could feel tears on it. It seems that she was crying even on her sleep.

"Don't worry, [y/n]..." he whispered. "I promise I will save our son."

* * *

The next day... On the Straw Hat pirates ship, Thousand Sunny...

"Woah! Luffy! Look at this!" Usopp run towards the table on the deck where Luffy was busy eating some meat.

"Hmm?" he looked at Usopp (who was carrying a newspaper), mouth full of food. The others who also heard Usopp's frantic voice turned to the sniper.

"Did you know that the Smoke guy has a son?!" Usopp asked.

"Smoke guy?" Luffy looked at him in confusion at first but brighten up after a few moments. "Oh! You mean Smokey!"

"Where did you heard that, Usopp?" Zoro asked as he and the other curious members approached them.

"I read it here! His son's picture is in there as well!" Usopp laid the newspaper on the table for everyone to see. 

Luffy blinked a few times as he stared at the picture of Smoker's son. And then...

"Ehhh?!"

The others looked at Luffy, startled.

"What is it, Luffy?!" Nami asked.

"I know that boy!" Luffy pointed at the picture. "I met him at Loguetown!"

"For real?!" she exclaimed.

Luffy laughed. "So he was talking about Smokey at that time, huh?"

"Never thought he'll ever got a son," Sanji said.

"He looked like his son," Zoro commented with a chuckle.

Robin picked the newspaper. "It seems the boy is kidnapped."

"Huh?!" Luffy looked at Robin, his grin dropping.

"It saids that his son was abducted by Nikolaus Pirates," she said.

"That's terrible," Brook muttered.

"Nikolaus Pirates? Are those the idiots who tried to attack us months ago?" Franky tilted his head.

"Nikolaus, the captain is pretty known as a fearless man," Jinbe said. "He was like Luffy back when Luffy was still a rookie. Their only difference is that, Nikolaus is a terrible man with no honor. Despite of that, he had a lot of followers. He have his own fleet with around 5000 members."

"Eh?! He had more than ours!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Hey! It seems that Smoker resigned from his position as Admiral!" Nami gasped upon noticing that particular information.

"Woah! Really?!"

"Why?!"

"Fleet Admiral Sakazuki refused to let Smoker go after the rookie, Nikolaus and instead ordered Admiral Smoker to chase after the Straw Hat Pirates. This leads to Admiral Smoker's resignation as an Admiral," Robin reads the part.

"That bastard! The boy is the man's son! Of course he'll be so adamant about chasing the kidnapper!" Sanji scowled.

"With Smoker's resignation, the position might ended up filled by someone who was as annoying as Akainu," Zoro shook his head.

Luffy took the newspaper from Robin and looked down at the picture of the boy. Rust. That was the boy's name, according to the newspaper. He only met him once but Luffy thinks he is a nice child.

Robin raised an eyebrow as she felt like Luffy was about to decide something.

"Everyone," he called out.

The whole crew turned their attention to their captain.

"Let's save him he kid."

"Eh?!" Usopp stared at him.

"Hey, Luffy! That child is not our responsibility. Besides, I'm sure Smoker could handle saving his child," Sanji said.

"But he is alone now that he left the Marines!" Luffy reasoned. "I can't just abandon him! He was a Marine but I like him! I also like his son!"

Nami sighed with a smile. "Well, I don't care about Smoker but I can't abandon a child in need."

"Well if Nami-swan wants to save the child then I'm in~" Sanji declared, totally changing his mind.

"Me too, I can't abandon a child," Chopper nodded.

Usopp turned to Chopper wide eyed. "You too?!"

"Well if it's a fight..." Zoro smirked "...then I'm in."

"It's the captain's decision so of course I'll follow," Robin said with a chuckle.

"You can count on me, as well Luffy-san. Yohohoho!" Brook followed.

Franky made his super pose. "Let's go and SUPER save the kid!"

"Ahh! Fine! I'm in as well!" Usopp shouted, having no choice but to join.

"If we're save the child, then we have to call the whole fleet as well," Jinbe said.

"Eh?! Why?! We can do it with just us!" Luffy whined.

"We'll be facing 5000 enemies and 20 ships. We need the help of Bartolomeo and the others," Jinbe stated.

"He's right, Luffy. We know you're strong but we're not there to fight but to save the child. We need the others to distract the enemies as we do the saving," Robin explained.

"Fine! Summon the Fleet!" Luffy pouted. "And while you're at it, give Tra-guy a call as well."

"He's going to get angry if we bother him again," Usopp muttered."

Jinbe nodded. "I'll do it as you ordered."

* * *

"Admiral!"

Smoker turned and saw a group of Marines led by Tashigi coming. Klein was also there.

He was at the dock. Ready to sail to save his son. It seems that what Nikolaus want was to kill him. Nikolaus wrote where he would find them. He knew it was a trap, of course. But he can't just sit and do nothing when Rust's life was in danger.

"Why are you guys here?" he asked.

"Let us join you!" Tashigi said.

"Go back. All of you," Smoker turned away. "If you follow me, you'll get punished."

"But Smoker-san! We can't just abandon you!" Tashigi countered.

Klein nodded determinedly. "We also want to save Rust!"

"No. I won't drag you down with me," Smoker stubbornly refused their help.

"But how can you fight them alone?! He had a lot of men!" 

"We'll back him up!" a voice sounded.

Everyone turned to look at the dock and found a big ship with a G-5 painted on it's side. On the deck we're hundreds of gangster looking men which we're actually Marines.

"You guys... Why are you here?" Smoker questioned.

"We heard about what happened, Smo-yan! Do we came here to help you!"

"I'm no longer an Admiral so you're no longer obligated to help me," Smoker said. "Besides, the Fleet Admiral ordered that the Marines would not send a rescue party for Rust."

"Who do you think we are, Smo-yan!" one of the G-5 men said.

"Yeah! Just when did we listened to orders?!" another said.

"We'll go with you, Smo-yan! Whether you like it or not!"

Smoker sighed, although there was a small smile on his lips. "Don't blame me if you get kiscked out of the Navy."

"Yeahhh!" the G-5 cheered.

"Smoker-san! I'm coming with you too!" Tashigi said.

"No."

"But Smoker-san!"

"Tashigi," he turned to the woman. "If you really want to help me then watch over [y/n] while I'm away," he looked intently at her. "You're a mother too. You understand her pain way better than anyone."

"Smoker-san..." Tashigi nodded. "Okay."

Smoker smiled. "Thanks."

Smoker turned towards the docked ship of G-5 and jumped to the deck.

"Let's go!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
